Stripes (Micheal Claw)
Basic Information Date: 3 trillion years after entering Entropita Age: 3 trillion Physical Appearance True Form Stripes is around the average height and length for a Siberian tiger. He has more stripes than normal. His coat is orange and he has emerald green eyes. He has scars on his forelegs that are covered by his fur. Human Form Stripes is 5'8" in human form. He keeps his green eyes and his hair resembles his coat on his true form by being orange with more stripes than normal for a tiger. He keeps his cat ears and tail although he usually flattens his ears to keep them hidden and tuck his tail into his pants. He has scars on his arms and hands that he usual covers with a black leather jacket and gloves. He also usually wears an orange shirt and black jeans with sneakers. Background Before Entropita '''for experimentation and abusive background as well as suicide '''Stripes grew up in an experimental facility. He was stubborn and always resistant to the way of life there. When he was 5 he was experimented on and had his pigments altered which only worked partially and gave him more stripes than normal. Some of the other subjects who had been outside for longer mentioned the name of his pattern and that's how he got his name. He refused to give up his resistance of the system. Afterword he was forced to inject his sister (Candy) with the serum that could possibly kill her or keep her disabled. She lived but remained mute and Stripes felt guilty. He still refused to give up his resistance. The scientist got desperate and started showing Stripes the experiments. This gave him a lot of scarring from seeing all the pain and death. This continued until he was 10. He then had a second experiment done which changed his bones to diamond. This gives him more strength but leaves him heavy and unable to swim. Before he uses his newfound strength to escape Candy kills herself via lethal injection. Stripes goes into a rage and breaks out. He is then teleported to Entropita. At Entropita Idk I'll update this later I'm feeling lazy don't judge me. Personality Stripes is a very caring person although he has trouble showing affection. He'll pretend to insult Carce and Ruby even though he loves them. When he's around kinder or childish people he has a bit of an easier time showing his true self. He loves cats (possibly because his true form is a cat) and children. He used to be very quick to anger but he has calmed down over the years. Relationships Carce Carce, affectionately nicknamed "Kiki" as a repetition of the last syllable, is Stripes' main love interest. They divorced up when they were 100,000 because they didn't want to be exclusive without realizing there were other solutions. When they first met they often got into arguments, partially because of their common crush on Ruby and partially because they were jealous that the other seemed to be everything they wanted to be but still unhappy. Now, Stripes is very affectionate despite denying it to anyone who asks. They're now floating in this almost-loves middle space. Ruby Ruby calls Stripes "Rockhead" and Stripes calls her a nerd or geek. This continued after Stripes became more intelligent and tends to be more playful than an insult. Ruby was the first person Stripes met when he came to Entropita and they have their disagreements but are ultimately close. Sylvia Sylvia is probably the one person that Stripes doesn't pretend to hate completely. He will sometimes pretend to make fun of her ditzyness but will often get into her antics with her. Her positive energy seems to radiate into him. Health Stripes has major depression along with general anxiety and PTSD. His diamond bones could also be considered a medical issue. Trivia * Stripes' name was almost going to be Douglas but I thought it didn't fit his personality and changed it to Michael and Douglas is now his middle name * Stripes used to count how many times Carce said "Love you too" when he first said "I hate you" * Stripes' sister was named after her sweet personality * Stripes is a closet emo * Stripes secretly loves physical contact and affection * In Entropita he shares a house in the sky with Carce